smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Armor
Armor ('armour '''in British English) refers to a suit of armor that is worn by knights in the medieval age period of Europe, though it can also be used for other types of protective pieces of clothing used for battle and defense. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Sir Johan wore a suit of armor in his jousting duel with Lord Spottlebottom, the Black Knight, which he bested in one blow. Hefty also wore a knight's helmet and armor when he went out to slay a dragon that has been menacing the Smurf Forest. Sir Lancelout was a villain in disguise posing as a knight, who inspired Hefty to become one himself. Empath Stories In the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper wears a piece of lightweight chain mail armor called the Ailill Garment during situations that require him to fight. The Schliphargons generally wear armor at all times when confronting various races besides themselves, considering them all to be hostile. Smithy Smurf crafted a more elaborate suit of armor for a Smurf to wear that provided much better protection than the one Hefty wore in "Sir Hefty," but so far, no Smurf has shown any interest in wearing it. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over into the Expanded Animated Universe, armour is a type of outfit adorned by individuals going into potentially fatal battles. The Good King's Court Sirs Johan and Josten are both knights and wear armour depending on the necessity of the situation against their kingdoms. On rare occasions, the King has also been known to wear protective metal-plated armor should he be alongside his troops outside his castle. While Johan originally sported silver armour, which consisted of metal plating, in Story Two he is adorned with black metal-plated shoulderpads, kneepads, hand covers, boot covers, and a shield that is enchanted to be lightweight despite being made of heavy metal. He has a layer of chainmail under his villain's tunic to protect his upper body, a gold dagger in a sheath attached to his left boot, his gold sword in the sheath at his hip, and a dark cape to hide his identity. Falla begins her training to become a knight, starting in "A New Squire," taking his place for the King. When entering into battle, she is dressed in armour similar to Johan's, but with silver metal and the colors of the King's troops. She also keeps a thin silver sword in the sheath at her left hip and a shield with the castle's crest. King Gerard's Court Sir Josten wears the same type of armour that the rest of King Gerard's troops wear, but modified; while he sports the red, pale and dark blues, and dark brown colors, his shoe cuffs are above the ankle, his gloves match the shoes, and he wears chainmail under his tunic. He only wears it when he is sent into battle or in a jousting tournament, both of which are events he dreads to be a part of. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the shapeshifting Shadow Smurf appears in the form of a Smurf wearing a suit of armor. The characters in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival; all wear a set of armor. In the story "Tyranny Of The Black Knight", Snappy gains a set of golden magical armor when he and the fully-powered Caliburn do battle with the Dark Queen in the final battle of the setting. Hero himself also achieves this golden armor at some point in the series. Glovey Story Series In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey acquires the full armor of God from the seven archangels in the Kingdom Come story, which he calls his Enchanted Smurf Neo form. Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Open to Community